Something New
by Mia-Mine
Summary: A Dante and Lulu Story.


**Title:** Something New  
><strong>Author:<strong> Mia

**Rating:** M (Adult Language, Sensuality, and Strong Sexual Content).  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Dante, Lulu, Maxie, and Matt, etc...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (except for the ones that you haven't heard of) they belong to ABC.

**Summary:** Lulu moves into her new house that needs an extreme make over. Deciding to get someone to help, Maxie; her best friend, suggests Dante son to Lulu's father's worst enemy and hot ass hell man.

**A/N:** Playing with the idea not sure where it's going right now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Disaster.<p>

A thing of beauty that's what it was; beyond her expectations and better than the picture on the Internet. Sure it was empty but that would change eventually, she had her things at what was now Maxie's apartment and all she needed was to bring them over. Soon her new house would be all hers and she would fly solo all on her own. "Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? What?" Lulu asked looking around at the place.

If she was honest, it didn't matter if Maxie hated it, as long as she loved it she would love her new bought home. Lulu watched as Maxie walked around; observing every little thing; the spiral stairs that lead to the second floor, the hard wood floors, the beautiful kitchen that stood next to the empty yet very spacious living room, and what would be the most important part; the door that lead to the back yard.

She always wanted that she didn't care if it was a small house but the back yard was a deal breaker or maker either one. Lulu needed a huge garden where she could do all her work while enjoying the fresh wind outside or warm sun light. "Well…" Maxie turned with a smile on her face to see Lulu standing in what would be the living room, "It's beautiful. I'm going to miss you so much."

Maxie and she had been living together for so long already that flying on her own was scary but she had to be a big girl and do it. Her job was great and being able to afford it was amazing all she needed to do was make her dreams a reality. "Maxie I'm only a few miles from the apartment and you can visit any day, you know that." Lulu said trying to hide her sadness and pretend that this wasn't a huge step for both of them.

"I know but…" Maxie frowned. "…I'm going to miss it; us, and living together."

Lulu smiled half heartily at her, "Look at it this way I won't be walking in on you and Matt anymore. I still can't get the last images out of my head." Lulu teased as she walked up to Maxie who stood in the kitchen area, she needed this; live on her own and expand to other things.

"Yeah but Matt is one hell of a lover Lulu." Maxie replied while Lulu walked towards her and place her purse next to hers on the marble counter top of the kitchen.

"Ew Maxie I don't think I need to know that thanks. So…are you happy for me did I do good?"

With all sincerity she had made the best move of her life, she thought, the place was at an amazing prize and it was still in her home town, close to work, and pretty much everywhere. "Phenomenal." Maxie said hugging Lulu for a second before looking at Lulu straight in the eyes. "So is the back yard hold true to your expectations?" She arched her eyebrow to Lulu.

Lulu looked at her and forced a smiled on her face that spoke louder than words. "I haven't looked at it. I mean I did in the picture but I never got a chance to actually look at it and now I'm nervous."

Her friend smiled at her. "Then let's go look at it, what are you waiting for!" grabbing Lulu by her wrist Maxie turned and dragged her with her up to side doors that would show Lulu the back yard.

The doors were slide and transparent and the only thing stopping them from seeing the outside were the blinds that were left by the previous people that lived there. It was funny how it was the only thing they had left behind, maybe they wanted to surprise her with the back yard, she thought.

Stopping in front of the doors and the living room Lulu inhaled, she hoped it was a beautiful at the very least. "Ok open it." Lulu told Maxie holding her breath and closing her eyes for a second.

Hearing nothing at all Lulu slowly opened her eyes to just feel disappointed and beaten at the disaster that stood in front of her. Everything was absolutely dead or dying; weeds, dirt, dried grass and no flowers anywhere. "Oh my…"

"Look at this way you can always hire someone to…fix it?" Maxie chimed in, she could sense the disappointment in Lulu as she slid the doors open and stepped out to the back.

Maxie watched her friend walking slowly out to the dirt dirtying her gorgeous heels and stepping on the dried grass. She could bet her brand new purse that Lulu was horrified and thinking on what the hell had she paid for, she felt sad for her, all the luxury from the inside was washed away by this.

"How am I supposed to…look at this Maxie. What…how I'm suppose to fix this, how?" she didn't scream or even raise her voice she couldn't her energy and enthusiasm all sucked out like the life on her new back yard.

Her fiend watched her, but not getting closer not wanting to get her heels dirtied like hers, and simply shrugged not knowing the answer to her question. "I don't know maybe we could…call Ethan or Lucky someone who knows about fixing yards. Maybe a landscaper."

This wasn't supposed to be this hard, this was supposed to be easy; move in and enjoy your new home. Now she had an empty house and a garden that could scare anyone out. Lulu turned slowly feeling angry. "What kind of person leaves a place looking like this? I mean look at this place it's…dead completely dead Maxie."

Maxie shrugged and suddenly lifted her eyes in surprise; like someone had turned the light switch on in her head. "Lulu I think I know someone that can help you. He's not a professional but he knows all these things. But…" slowly she trailed off and let worry and discomfort take over her face.

Lulu looked at her, wondering; so she knew someone so why wasn't she continuing. "But…" Lulu trailed off wanting her to finish and tell her the solution to her back yard disaster.

"I don't think you're going to like it."

Right now she could handle anything, this place needed help, and nothing else mattered she wanted her new place to look perfect no matter who fixed it. "Maxie look at this place. Does it look like I care who it is that fixes it? No, so please just tell me so I can call her or him and…"

"Dante Falconeri." Maxie interrupted abruptly.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R =D<br>Let me know what you think!


End file.
